Heal my Scars from the Past
by theblacklister23
Summary: AU: Elizabeth Scott's first day as a forensic psychologist goes sideways and her boyfriend Donald Ressler is there to save the day.


_Hey Guys! I am going to be writing a little Keenler ficlet! I wanted to make it from the past right around the pilot. This is what happens if Keenler happened before Liz was taken into the post office. Enjoy!_

_-Theblacklister23_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Elizabeth Scott sat down at the dining room table at her apartment. The table was set and dinner was on the table, she was just waiting for Don to come and join her. Liz was patiently waiting for Don who was fumbling around with something in the kitchen. He finally walked in the room holding a bottle of wine and a small gift box.

"Sorry about the wait, I just wanted to give this to you" Don said passing her the gift box.

"What's this for?" She asked smiling up at him. She had a twinkle in her eye every time they spoke. Ever since they met at Quantico over two years ago, they had been inseparable. Don graduated two years before Liz did and already was working as a special agent, while Liz had graduated not too long ago, and her first day as a criminal profiler was tomorrow.

"Just a little something for you to wear for your first day, it will be like I'm there with you" he said smiling.

She opened the box and it revealed a beautiful diamond necklace. It was simple and elegant. Just like her. She never wore much jewelry, but this was something that made her light up because it was from him.

"Donnie, this is beautiful." She said admiring the jewelry then looking up to him who was smiling down on her. He grabbed ahold of her hand and kissed it. "Will you help me clip it in the back?" she said putting it on as she stood up.

He brushed her hair to her shoulders. His light touch ran shivers down her back. He clasped the necklace and kissed her neck. "Beautiful" he said, not just admiring the new piece of jewelry but her too. Liz was someone he never thought he would find himself opening up to. He went through a rough patch with his ex-fiancé, Audrey throughout college. She never understood why he took his studies so seriously. She always wanted him to choose her over them. She was needy and Don had taken enough. Then he met her. Liz was like a ray of sunshine on his darkest days. They started as partners. They were partnering up on assignments, and then they became more of friends. Liz would come to his small apartment when she needed someone. Her past was missing and she had nothing to fill that void until she met Don. Slowly the relationship grew and they were dependent on each other.

That night they never ended up eating their dinner they ended up taking things to the bedroom they shared where things got a little bit more heated. That happened more nights than not, but their love still grew.

The next morning Liz awoke and looked over to the blinking clock that needed to be reset.

"Babe, what time is it?" she said rolling over to Don who was still half asleep.

"Um, I don't know" he said as she looked at his watch.

"Crap, I'm going to be late! It's my first day! I'm going to be late!" she said running out of the bedroom barely wearing anything.

The morning was quite rushed, not like Liz had hoped to start her first day on the job. Liz now had the record for quickest shower; she barely had time for her to do her hair, and didn't have time for breakfast. She took out the bowl of cold spaghetti from the fridge that was supposed to be last night's dinner, and took a few bites then threw some toast in her mouth. They ran out the door. Don was also dressed because he also had to go to work. He was wearing a suit like he always did. He would drop her off then head to his job.

Liz looked to him as they stood on the stairs on the outside of their apartment. "You look beautiful, and I know you will do great" Don said passionately kissing her lips. He heard his phone ring in his pocket. She started walking towards the car, knowing it was work calling him and it was probably classified.

She sat in the car and looked down at the scar on her wrist. It was all she had left to remind her of her past and her family. She loved her adoptive father Sam, but she wished he had more answers for her. Her whole life she had questions, she just needed the person with the answers. She stroked the scar for reassurance, it was comforting. It reminded her of her childhood with her birth parents, and of what she remembered about feeling so safe. When she looked up Don was running into the car.

"Donnie what's going on?" She asked looking at his concerned eyes.

"I have to take you to see Director Harold Cooper, he asked me to bring you to speak with him." Don said starting the car.

"What? Why?" she said frantically, without noticing her hand was back on her scar. She could see the confusion in Donald's eyes, She was then reassured when without eye contact her reached for her hand.

They drove in silence to meet with the Director.

Once they met Liz was seated and told about Raymond Reddington and that he only would speak with her. She thought that it was because of her first day. Then Director Harold Cooper told her that this has been the case Don has been working on for over 5 years. She was shocked.

"That must be why…because of Don he wants to see me?" Liz asked.

"We are not sure…but maybe tell us a little about you Agent Scott. Profile yourself." Cooper threw out there.

She rambled on about facts about her, when she graduated and about her work with the bureau for the past four years, then she realized he knew all of that.

"Read your resume" Cooper said holding her file smiling

"Right…well my colleagues call me sir….they think I'm…a bitch." She said lowering her head. "Like most kids who raised themselves, I can display narcissistic behavior. I can be withdrawn, disconnected.  
>I have a deep yearning to understand and relate to the criminal mind. I am board certified in forensic psychology, and yet I operate under the delusion that I can rewrite my past by getting married and having kids of my own." She said looking down at her scar. She loved Donald with all of her heart and more than life itself, but he couldn't fix her past.<p>

After her chat with Cooper, Liz was driven somewhere with Don. He could tell she was nervous. She was about to meet a criminal for Christ's sakes. He casually held her hand in the car, he never made eye contact but just wanted her to know that he was there. She tensed at his touch and then relaxed feeling safer holding his hand. As one of the drivers pulled into a parking garage Liz started to be confused at why they were at some abandoned place.

"Lizzie, um… this is where I work" Don said unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car. He walked over to her door and let her out. "D.C. Metro Sorting Facility, U.S. Postal Service, It was abandoned and slated for demo twelve years ago. The Bureau acquired the building post-9/11. Been operating a variety of covert operations here ever since then."

"So this is…a black-site?" Liz questioned as they walked into an elevator shaft

"We're sentimental…we prefer to call it the Post Office…" Don said smiling towards her as they walked out of the elevator.

They took her to the room above where Reddington was held. Liz looked down and felt a shiver down her spine. Her stomach flipped and she was nervous. Don could sense this and places a hand on the small of her back, he tried his best to remain professional with Liz, but he could tell she was scared.

"You'll do great" he said smiling; she smiled up at him and walked her journey towards the criminal. Don was worried watching her. She looked so composed in front of the criminal. He didn't know how she did it. She looked like she was about to break in tears she was so scared a minute ago, now she's looking confident and looks as if she has no fear in the world. They were speaking and Reddington demanded some things to get to a little girl for their mission. Liz came strutting back up to the overhead office, and looked as if she was going to break down.

"What did you tell him?! How did he know those things?! Private things?" she exclaimed

She told them her opinion on getting to the girl and ran out of the room. Don picked up her coat and followed her.

"We have to go," Don said walking towards her

"Just give me a minute" Liz said getting up from her knees where she was on the floor. He passed her coat and started walking towards the SUV. Liz just needed to recuperate but she obviously didn't have time for that. So she drove and picked up the little girl named Beth to try and protect her. Don noticed how well Liz worked with children; he smiled looking at Liz walking out of the dance studio holding Beth's hand. How gentle Liz looked with her warmed Donald's heart. He had hoped someday that was Liz with their own son or daughter.

They had to split up in the car up until the imaginable happened when Liz's car was crashed into in the detour. He car was smashed like and accordion.

"No!" Donald screamed. He jumped out of the car with his gun shooting people left and right. Everything was happening so quickly. He saw Beth be taken, chemicals being spilt, fire being ignited, and no sign of Liz yet. He had to run if he was going to make it. He ran hoping to find Liz behind him in a few mere seconds. He jumped off the bridge in the freezing cold, lake water. When he submerged to the top, shivering he looked up and saw he beautiful face there covered in blood. For the most part she looked okay. He sighed a relief an swam through the freezing cold water to the side of the lake. He plopped himself up to catch his breath and then ran with all energy he had left to get to Liz. Even though he was soaking wet with cold water, Liz ran into him not caring how unprofessional hugging was, and she embraced him with tears streaming down her eyes. "It's okay, I'm here, and we're okay" he said rubbing her hair as she cried into his chest.

They were checked quickly by the paramedics and were cleared to go back to work. They later met at the hotel they agreed to book Reddington. Don had decided to go home and change, while Liz decided she should just wrap up the day's work anyways and go home. She noticed how long Donald was taking and figured he may have accidentally crashed at home and was about done for the day as well. She drove home in silence and could feel her hunger sinking in. She was hoping they had some food at home she could eat. The day was finally catching up to her.

She walked in the door smelling an aroma of delicious food. She saw the table was set and Donald was sitting in it. Champagne was poured and everything looked so elegant. Was it a celebratory dinner for this long day they finally accomplished? She never expected her day to be like this.

"You don't know how much I need this" she said picking up the glass of champagne. She turned to find her nightmares appearing in front of her. She dropped the cup and gasped.

Donald was tied up to the chair, bleeding. He was wounded somewhere and she didn't know where. His eyes were weakly focusing on her. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Donnie….." she said shakily.

"SIT DOWN!" a voice yelled at her. She looked up to find Ranko Zamani, from their case. She did as she was told. He asked her about the case and what she knew. She told him. She kept her eyes on Don.

"Donnie, look at me" She said weakly

"Tell me what else you know!" he demanded cutting Don again

"You son of a bitch! Donnie it's going to be okay, look at me stay with me." She said as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Tell me or poor little Donnie won't see tomorrow." He said swinging the knife around

"A…a bomb…. That's all I know I swear" she said shaking

Zamani left and she called 911. Don was rushed to the hospital with her in the ambulance with hi, She held tightly to his limp hand. He was losing consciousness. She was crying still. Her home was invaded, everything was. Don was taken to get stitched up at the hospital. It was more minor than they thought. They sedated him. She decided to pay Reddington a visit.

She yelled and screamed. She didn't remember much of it.

"My boyfriend is in a hospital because of you!" she said

He tried to explain that it wasn't him. She decided that she didn't believe him and stuck a pen in the artery in his neck.

She walked out and went back to the hospital. She found Don awake.

"Baby, oh my god" she said hurrying over to his side. She kissed his forehead. He was sleepy looking but he was going to be more than okay.

"Shh, its okay Liz, I'm okay" he said placing his arms around her as she cried. Don was told he could go home and his stitches could heal there. He could return to work, but not too much action. He would be sore but he would live.

They got back to their apartment where Liz brought Don up to bed. She kissed him goodnight and said she would be up in a minute. She went downstairs to clean up the bloodied floor. She decided to just roll up the rug and toss it. She found a hatch in the floor and opened it to find a box. She took the box out and inside were passports to a man named "Thomas Vincent Keen" and many other aliases. She removed the passports to find a gun and a bunch of cash. She didn't care she ran up to Don with it. She didn't know what else to do. She showed it to him. The man in the pictures looked familiar. She feels like she has seen him everywhere. She needed to show and tell Don. Their relationship was open and honest about everything. She wouldn't hide this from him.

She brought it to the FBI the next day and while they ran and investigation on it separately, she had to go save Beth at the zoo. She had walked up to Beth and noticed she was strapped to a bomb. Reddington called and said he had a friend coming to help. The friend was undoing the bomb. She showed Beth her scar. She barely showed anyone it.

"It can help you feel brave" Liz said to Beth, "You're a brave girl" she said weakly as the beeping became louder.

The bomb was safely removed and Beth was reunited with her father. Everything was safe. Reddington showed up out of the blue smiling. She basically ignored him and sat on the bench with her face in her hands. Sighing out and then realizing Don was now there with her in his arms. Reddington looked down at them smiling.

He had originally hired Tom to get Lizzie to fall in love with him. When that failed Tom became vicious and a ruthless criminal. It all worked out, because Lizzie had Donald, who Red trusted very much. His relationship with Lizzie was complicated, but Donald and Lizzie's relationship was just simple love.

That night Lizzie joined Donald in their bed she crawled into his arms and he placed a soft kiss on her head. "Lizzie, Reddington has a list, called the blacklist. Its filled with criminals and he agrees to help us stop them only if he speaks with you. We need you to join our task force." He said

She looked up at him, "I don't know if I can do it. I'm not strong enough." She said shaking her head.

"Yes you are. You will be with me and I will make sure nothing will ever happen to you if you are with me." He said passionately kissing her lips. Their night continued with something much more heated after that agreement.

Liz approached Red the next day. "I hear you found something about a Tom Keen." Red said

She smiled wondering how he knows _everything_.

"Be careful of that man if you ever meet him. He is dangerous and his only involvement with you is me. You have Don. Don will make sure you are okay. Don is the only person in this world you can trust 100%." He said

She felt safe hearing that from him. She felt like she needed to hear that and strangely knew he was right.

She joined Don at home who had made dinner for them. The past few nights they hadn't been able to have dinner together because of interruptions. Now she had him and she was happy. She trusted that he could heal as much of her as she needed him to. She trusted their love. She trusted her heart. She trusted Don.


End file.
